


黑猫的尾巴

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	黑猫的尾巴

高大的神王停在了寝宫的门口，他的手指抚过金色大门上精致的雕纹，从门内传出的微弱呻吟声让他屏住了呼吸。  
厚重的大门发出轮轴转动的声音，黑色的战靴踏上金棕色的羊毛地毯。屋子温暖又让人感到舒适，壁炉里的火焰燃烧着，上好的木料发出清香安神的味道，镶嵌着金贵宝石的木制桌子上，放着盛了蜜酒的金杯，薄荷与柠檬被泡在蜜酒里，随着酒液的蒸发混合在木料的香气里，让空气弥漫着一股甜蜜却清爽的气味。  
一切都是这么正常，连书桌上堆叠的魔法书本与卷轴都是这么熟悉，除了一处地方。金发的神祗勾起一个微笑，他放轻脚步，走向了房间中央的大床。  
床的周围被金红色绸缎的遮住，Thor撩开了厚重的遮掩，床上，不知道是谁，把那最柔软的丝线织成的被子揉成了一团，堆在了那里。  
但是Thor知道，在那里的可不止止是一团乱糟糟被子而已。他伸出手，抓住了露在被子外面，没藏好的，那一小截轻轻颤抖着的小小猫尾。  
粗糙的手掌刚刚抚上那毛绒绒的柔软触感，被子里的东西就一声不响的把尾巴抽了回去。  
雷神挑了挑眉，一把掀开了被子。  
“哥哥！”绿眼睛的小王子惊喘一声，他赤身裸体的躺在被子下面，修长而白皙的手指插在自己的小穴中，有些无措的看着自己的兄长。雷神笑了笑，大掌撸上弟弟挺起来的性器，不过几下，那娇嫩的部位便被揉搓的通红滴水，Loki发出了一声憋在嗓子里的呜咽，他眯起了眼睛，脖颈向上仰起，被哥哥几下的套弄就送上了高潮。  
“一刻都等不了了吗？”雷神的手掌毫不留情的揉捏了一把弟弟的猫耳，那两只覆盖着黑色绒毛的耳朵轻轻抖了抖，塌了下来任由抚摸。  
“你应该知道，这几天是我的发情期，过了这几天我就能……别乱捏！”Loki为自己塌下耳朵任由哥哥索取的生理反应而羞愧，他怒视着戳在他面前的强壮神祗，用尾巴拍下了他的手。  
雷神挑了挑眉，他可不会跟发情期的弟弟理论。他俯下身，一个激烈而深刻的吻有效的阻止了银舌头继续讽刺下去。  
黑发的王子几乎是瞬间就软了腰肢，他下意识的抽插着自己的雌穴，那里酸软的要命，随便一戳就能捣出水来。刚刚泄过的性器仅仅因为一个亲吻再次颤巍巍的勃了起来。他分开腿，那本不应该属于男性的器官暴露在他的哥哥面前，雷神抽出了弟弟泛着晶亮淫液的手指，换上自己的硬挺挤了进去。  
粗壮的性器顶开柔嫩的穴口，一寸一寸的操进内里。雷神俯下身，用比刚才更加轻柔的力度亲吻他兄弟已经有些泛肿的嘴唇，他撬开弟弟的牙齿，用粗壮的舌裹住那根灵巧的银舌头，细细缠吻，直到黑发神祗由于缺氧而轻轻挣扎，雷神才松开了他兄弟。Loki扳着哥哥的后背，他的双腿被完全折叠成了大开的羞耻姿势，那根粗壮的性器捅进他的身体，肆意的摩擦过他体内的敏感点，换来一声又一声含着呜咽的呻吟。  
雷神并没有停止亲吻，他顺着他兄弟的脖颈向下亲吻着，嗦允他的喉结，舔过他的颈窝，嘬吻着他的胸口，最后，他含住了那颗挺立已久的乳头，用舌尖轻轻挑逗着。每一下亲吻，伴随的都是两下甚至更多的冲撞，Loki被快感撞的发晕，他紧紧的抱住他的哥哥，他的下身湿漉漉的，那双清澈的绿眼睛因为快感而蒙上水雾，他下意识的扭动腰肢迎合他的哥哥。  
“舒服吗？弟弟？”雷神抓住弟弟缠在自己手腕上的尾巴亲吻着，他低下头看向他的兄弟，那双蓝色的眼睛里满是欲望与爱意。他知道他的兄弟即使在床上也抛不开那些自幼根植于心的属于王室的优雅与矜持，但是他就是想在床上欺负他。  
“哈……嗯……不……不怎么样，还不如我自己来……”尽管已经被操到连说话都说不利索，银舌头仍然不遗余力的嘲讽他的哥哥。  
“哦？”Thor发出了一声拉长的声音，他一边用手指开拓弟弟的后穴，一边坏心眼的拉长了挺进的过程。  
Loki几乎被他的哥哥折磨哭了。巨大的阴径碾过肉穴中每一个敏感点，让他在快感的边缘徘徊，却偏偏不给邪神一个痛快，那根勾在后穴里的手指更是有意无意的按揉着最为要命的腺体，前茎硬的发疼，因为这般玩弄却只能湿漉着前端，无法痛快的射出来。  
“别……”小王子咬紧下唇，努力不让眼泪掉出来，他伸手想要抚慰自己的前端，却被突然抽手的哥哥翻了个身，反铐住了双手。  
“Thor，你想干什么！”谎言之神惊叫起来，然后他被雷神抱了起来，走向了房间内硕大的全身镜，小王子突然慌张起来，他试图抽离兄长的控制，却被那结实的肌肉牢牢束缚着，一把按在了冰凉的镜面上。  
“嘶——”被玩过的性器和乳头突然贴上冰凉的镜面让Loki打了个颤，他的哥哥从后面环抱住他，带着胡茬亲吻上他头顶脆弱的耳朵，Loki摇了摇头，却只能任由他的哥哥在耳朵上施为，直到那两只覆盖着黑色细绒的猫耳被舔的湿润，Thor才回答了他兄弟的话：“你不是说我不够好吗？那么你自己来，用尾巴。”  
黑发的王子仰头看着他的哥哥，在明白了他兄长的话后，本来就被情欲蒸的发红的脸颊更是滚烫起来，自己的下体在镜子面前被看的一清二楚，无论的前穴还是前茎，都沾着湿漉漉的液体，被玩的红红的，只有还没被彻底玩弄的后穴看起来干净一点……  
这太羞耻了……Loki别过了头。  
“别……”下身传来的带着酥麻的奇痒表示，他的哥哥还未放过他，雷神的食指与中指分别埋入他的两个穴口，以一种近乎残忍的缓慢折磨着小王子的欲望，那根从开始就没释放过的前茎更是被扣上了皮带。他挺着腰肢，穴肉近乎挽留的吸允着哥哥的手指，却扔在高潮的前一刻，被无情的抽离出来。Loki甚至可以看到自己的眼睛中由于欲望被阻断而逐渐蓄起的水气，他哑着嗓音质问着“你到底想干什么……”  
“自己插进来。”雷神掰开着弟弟的屁股，两个穴口滴着水，在镜子面前一览无余，雷神拍了一把弟弟的屁股，径直插进了他的后穴。  
“唔……”Loki被反绑的双手无助的攥紧了，如果不是那该死的皮带，他差点被他哥哥插射出来！  
雷神冲刺着，不留一点余地的摩擦弟弟脆弱的腺体，Loki被哥哥弄得几近发疯，最终，前穴的湿痒与空虚还是让诡计之神的尊严妥协给了欲望。绿眼睛的神明哽咽着，那根灵巧的黑色猫尾拨开雌穴的两片软肉，径直插了进去。  
这太过了……Loki大口的呼吸着，他的尾巴带着柔软的细毛，只要微微动一下，带来的就是搔挠心尖的痒感和令人沉沦的快感，他的哥哥却搁着中间那层薄膜狠狠的挤压他的尾巴，脆弱的内壁经不起如此的骚痒与折磨，没几下谎言之神就紧缩着在自己的尾巴上高潮了。  
潮吹的液体随着尾巴的抽出嘀嗒在镜子上，但是前穴仍未得到满足，Loki红了眼睛，黑色的猫尾在自己的穴口转悠着，却不敢再插进去。  
“唔！”雷神直接帮弟弟把尾巴塞了进去。  
“看着镜子，弟弟。看看你是怎么用尾巴自己操自己的。”雷神挺动着腰胯，一次又一次的把自己的硬挺送进弟弟紧致的后穴他一只手抱着弟弟，另一只手用他自己的尾巴抽插弟弟的前穴，对着他的兄弟说着一连串的流氓话。  
“唔……不……哈……该死的放开我……让我射……”前穴被尾巴上的绒毛折磨的近乎发疯，那太痒了，每一处敏感点就像被最细小的羽毛精心骚弄着，嗤嗤的流着水，绿眼睛的王子在雷神结实的臂膀里徒劳的挣扎着，宛如欲望之海的一叶扁舟。  
“As your wish，Brother.”雷神亲吻他兄弟的脸侧，但是他却没有解开束缚绿眼睛王子的皮带，反而抓住那根没有他的抓扶却仍然不知羞耻的在小穴中进进出出的尾巴，搭上了黑发神祗早就硬的出水的性器。“撸够十分钟，我就给你解开。”  
“哥哥……”柔软的猫尾巴无助的从性器上滑下来，白皙的肉体因为刚刚的快感轻颤着，绿眼睛的小王子凑近他兄长的耳朵，软下声音小声的说到：“求你了，My husband……让我射吧……”  
束缚性器的皮带被一把扯下，随着雷神几个奋力的深顶，小王子被按在镜子上，哭喘着射了出来。  
Loki看着镜子，漂亮的翠绿色眸子因为快感而有些放空，他的身体黏黏糊糊的，遍布着各种各样的液体，不等他反应过来，他的哥哥又把他从地毯上拉了起来，开始了下一轮操干。  
直到他被操的晕晕乎乎，连尿液也射在了那面该死的镜子上，又哭又叫的求他哥哥停手，他的兄长才勉强“开恩”，带着他去清理了。

番外：  
清早醒来的Thor并没有感觉到缠在身上熟悉的毛绒触感，直到他发现了他弟弟把尾巴缠在了床柱上，拿都拿不下来，睡熟了拿下来还会自己缠上去那种。


End file.
